Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3/Blurred Realities DLC
'''Blurred Realities '''is a DLC expansion for Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3. It's main component is the all-new "Endless Hell" mode, but also contains some new antagonists and lore. Characters Grand Dad Grand Dad is the game's main antagonist. He is a miscolored version of Mario with white skin, blue hair, a red shirt, orange overalls, and white boots. Grand Dad starts on CAM 1, and will move into CAM 3 before entering the office's center doorway. Once he enters the office, the player must hide under their desk until he leaves. Otherwise, Grand Dad will attack. Steve Steve hails from Minecraft and the Five Nights at Steve's series. He is a blocky man with brown hair, a blue shirt, jeans, and gray shoes. Steve starts on CAM 1, and will move to CAMs 5, 2, and 7 before arriving in the left door's blindspot. Once he arrives, the player will have to shine the flashlight on him until he leaves. Otherwise, Steve will attack. Red Red hails from Angry Birds and the Night Shift at King Pig's series. He is a red anthropomorphic bird with large, black eyebrows. Red starts on CAM 1, and will move to CAMs 6, 4, and 8 before arriving in the right door's blindspot. Once he arrives, the player will have to shine the flashlight on him until he leaves. Otherwise, Red will attack. Scratch Cat Scratch Cat hails from One Night at Scratch Cat's. He is an orange anthropomorphic cat with a white belly and black eyes. He will attempt to enter the office through the two ceiling vents. The player must listen for which vent he is moving to and shut the appropriate door. Otherwise, Scratch Cat will attack. O Face O Face hails from One Minute at O Face's. He is simply the floating head of Thomas the Tank Engine. If active, O Face will randomly appear when the player puts down the monitor. In order to avoid an attack, the player must flip the monitor back up. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear hails from the FNaF series, and retains his appearance from FNaF 1. He is an animatronic brown bear with blue eyes, a black top hat, and a black bowtie. When he is about to attack, his laughter can be heard from either side of the office. The player must close the door on the side where Freddy's laughter was heard until a thud is heard. Otherwise, Freddy will attack. Gary Doyle Gary is an Inkling, a species from the Splatoon universe. He has red tentacles for hair, blue eyes, and wears a Retro Sweat and blue shorts. He also wears orange sneakers. Gary can appear on any camera. If stared at for too long, he will disable all cameras for a short period of time. Bendy Bendy is a black cartoon demon. He has black "Pac-Man" eyes, two horns, and a permanent smile. Bendy is located on CAM 1, and is tied to the Ink Machine. The player must go to CAM 1 to refill the ink supply every so often. If they fail to do this, Bendy will soon kill the player. Classic Sonic Classic Sonic retains his appearance from Sonic Forces. He is a short, blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with black eyes, white gloves, and red and white shoes. Classic Sonic will attempt to enter the office from either of the doorways. If the player hears him charging a spin dash, they must close the appropriate door. Otherwise, Classic Sonic will rush in and kill the player. Unlike Freddy, however, Classic Sonic will attack once he enters the office, regardless of if the player has the monitor up or not. Cuphead Cuphead is a small humanoid creature with a drinking cup for a head, hence the name. He wears red shorts, white gloves, and yellow shoes. Occasionally, one two lights in the office will turn pink. The player must be quick to click on any pink lights they spot. Otherwise, Cuphead will perform his parry on them, enter the office, and kill the player. Mechanics Sanity Bar The player has a Sanity Bar which decreases if they see characters and increases when they listen to the Tape Player. The lower the Sanity Bar is, the more hallucinations the player will experience, making it more difficult to concentrate on what's around them. In addition, having the Sanity Bar at 0% for too long will cause the player to die. Time Unlike the main game, time does not determine if the player beats a night. Instead, the night continues on until the player dies. However, time is still recorded, and is used to determine if the player earns medals and cutscenes. Flashlight The flashlight can be used to illuminate the three hallways in the office, which is necessary to ward off certain characters. Cameras There are eight cameras in the game. Each one is rigged with a vent, which can fail at times. If a failed vent is left unattended for too long, it can cause sanity loss. The monitor also has a limited battery life, lasting for 20 seconds at max. The battery recharges while the monitor is put down. Vents There are two vents on the ceiling of the office. The player can only have one vent closed at a time. Desk The player can hide under their desk to avoid being attacked by certain characters. Challenges Each Challenge has a Bronze, Silver, and Gold Medal. The medal(s) earned depends on how long the player has survived. Times Extras Unlike most FNaF games, the extra content in Blurred Realities is unlocked through points. The player can earn points by earning medals. A bronze medal is worth one point, a silver medal is worth two points, and a gold medal is worth three points. Characters Here, the player can view all ten of the game's enemies, as well as their jumpscares. Cheats The player can activate up to six cheats. With cheats on, medals cannot be earned. Cutscenes Grand Dad: Return of the Scrapped Ones Grand Dad: Return of the Scrapped Ones is a short animated series of cutscenes viewable in the Extras menu. Seen as a continuation of Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges' plot, this series involves that game's protagonists (all of which are present in Blurred Realities' main game) fighting against the Scrapped Ones, a group consisting of O Face, Bendy, Classic Sonic, and Cuphead. Confrontations with Golden Rayye By unlocking medals of a certain type in each Challenge, the player can have confrontations with a mysterious being known as Golden Rayye, an unknown being sitting at a desk. The player gets three confrontation periods (unless they 100% the game, in which case they can initiate a confrontation from the Extras menu), and they are allowed to ask Golden Rayye three questions per confrontation. The player gets: * One confrontation for earning all Bronze Medals * One confrontation for earning all Silver Medals * One confrontation for earning all Gold Medals * Infinite confrontations for 100% completing the game Ending Cutscene This cutscene is unlocked when the player earns the "Reality Unblurred" achievement. The cutscene mainly consists of Golden Rayye speaking at his desk. "Well... this is interesting." "Looks like found everything there is." "Achievements, cutscenes..." "There is nothing left." "My time here is complete." "Now, onto the next universe." "..." "Bendy, you coming?" The screen then cuts to black with the text: "To be continued in Seven Nights of Sillyvision..." Achievements Trivia * Bendy, Classic Sonic, and Cuphead were originally set to appear in scrapped FazbearFreak games; namely the original prototype for Seven Nights of Sillyvision, Eight Nights at Eggman's, and an unnamed Cuphead/FNaF game. ** However, a new version of Seven Nights of Sillyvision is coming out soon. Category:DLCs